


Losing Your Religion

by Scygnus



Series: The Disciples of Mieoysi [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Corruption, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Futanari, Other, Trans Character, Transformation, attribute theft, be a shame if something happened to it, that's a nice apocalypse you've got there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scygnus/pseuds/Scygnus
Summary: The Shinji that arrives in Tokyo 3 does not match his file at all. First of all, he appears to be a she. Second, while she's quiet and demure and accommodating, there's a core of steel there... possibly with a core of adamantium.Why does the EVA seem to fight itself when it forces the Angels to vanish?Why is the Reiquarium now more white than orange?And why oh why can't Gendo get it up anymore?





	1. Revenge May Be Best Served Cold, But Dick is Best Gotten Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Third entry in the series. I've always thought Shinji would prefer being a girl, so this is partly exploring that. She's a bit... deeper into her power than the previous two. But her rewards don't come so easily- mostly due to those pesky Powers That Be who might catch on if they go too quickly.

"Are you crazy!? Get in!"

Shinji didn't have to be told twice, diving into the sports-car as it drifted to a stop- for all of a picosecond before accelerating, barely giving her time to slam the door. It took considerably more difficulty to pull herself up and strap on the seat-belt, what with the car bouncing around the broken asphalt at high speed.

"Why were you out in that and not in a shelter, crazy girl!?" Misato Katsuragi was many things right now- but mostly pissed. The Third Child hadn't been where she expected, and now she was going to have to leave him wherever he was to get this chit to a shelter!

"Um, I was waiting for you?" She answered- almost too quietly for Misato to hear over the roar of the engine. She frowned, glancing over at the girl... and then again, and again, the dots slowly connecting themselves. Shorten the hair, remove the subtle touch of makeup, shorten the lashes, put a shirt on it...

"Uh, Shinji Ikari?" Misato asked dumbly, barely keeping them from crashing as her brain made a 'sproing!' noise.

"Yes?" He... she answered, clutching a silver symbol on a chain around her neck nervously. Well. This was awkward.

"Sorry, Shinji. Your transcripts still say you're a boy." Misato suddenly giggled, "Do you still go by that name, or?"

"Oh, yes. Shinji is fine, Katsuragi-san." She smiled demurely- Misato felt her heart thump in her chest. God, she hadn't had a lesbian relationship since college, but this girl-! She was far too cute for anyone's good!

"Hnng!"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, Shinji-chan! You can call me Misato. Or Misato-senpai. Or Misato-nee-san, if you prefer!" She wasn't sure whether it was the adrenaline, the cute girl riding shotgun, or sheer nerves making her grin like a madwoman, but she just couldn't quit smiling.

"Um, okay."

Misato almost crashed again. That blushing face was almost literally lethal levels of cuteness.

~~~

"Where's the Third Child, and who is this?" Ritsuko demanded, turning her swimsuit-and-labcoated body slightly towards Shinji, who could only blush at the alluring sight- girl she may be, but between the two NERV employees she'd met already, she was certainly still interested in girls. Or rather, women.

"Rits! Meet Shinji Ikari. Her transcripts apparently hadn't been changed before we got them." Misato explained. Ritsuko blinked, frowning- then shook her head.

"Well, I suppose you did alright then- if we hadn't lost several city blocks while you were wandering around lost."

Shinji winced in sympathy along with Misato.

"You mean they actually approved of us taking a shot at it already?" Misato asked.

"...Not as such." Ritsuko admitted, then cut Misato off, "But now we're going to have to do so without giving the pilot any training. At all."

"Pilot?" Shinji-chan's head tilted to the side curiously.

~~~

"No." She whispered, barely audible to the Captain and the scientist- but the microphones in the bay picked it up just fine, deepening Gendo's scowl-lines, "You dump me off like expired food as soon as the funeral's over, you don't bother to check on me ever, you call me here with no explanation, you don't even acknowledge my choices, and you want me to fight for you?"

Her voice never left that whisper, but every word cut through the air, clear as day. Misato and Ritsuko gulped, glancing at each-other, thinking in unison that they might've heard that quietly enraged voice halfway around the world.

"Fine. Then leave." Gendo answered after a moment of scowling at her, "Fuyutsuki, bring in the spare."

Gendo wasn't paying attention, didn't notice his director of operations and head scientist/personal whore(1) take two steps back from his wayward son. They could feel the rage coming off her as an almost physical force- and see the way the silver symbol around her neck was cutting into her hand as she gripped it, blood dripping down her arm.

Her head was down, but she tilted it, just slightly, when they began rolling the gurney into the room- to see the girl her father was going to send into battle. Misato had leaned down, to get a better look, when Rei started to leave the gurney, crying out from the pain- and for all that she'd killed men before, she feared going into battle with the waif of a girl.

Before Shinji could become Rage Incarnate, however, the Angel interrupted. She dove to save Rei, protecting her with her body... as Unit01 protected them both, despite being inactive and clamped firmly in. Her face had smoothed, the Rage barely showing, by the time she looked back up at her smug bastard of a father.

"Fine. I will fight for you." She said, still softly, holding the injured girl gingerly, her silver symbol glinting in the harsh lights of the hangar. She looked up, and met her father's smug, condescending expression with a serene one, her rage all but gone. "But I will take my price from your flesh."

Gendo didn't even bother to respond.

~~~

(1) Gendo's thoughts, not mine.

~~~

Within the blood-soaked capsule, her Rage grew. Her head hurt- it felt like the entire right half of her face had been skewered. Appropriately, as her robot's had. No, it wasn't a robot- it was-

Instincts boiled to the fore, the dark suddenly lighting like day- and Reason faded to black.

~~~

"What the-!" Ritsuko gasped. It was not the gasp of her team- they were busy screaming over the loss of the pilot life-signs. In the final flash of the camera, she'd seen Shinji look up, directly toward the angel, slitted eyes flashing as she snarled... and flattened her ears, tail lashing behind her. As the EVA went berserk, she felt whatever mutation the pilot had gone through didn't bear mentioning until the battle was done and she could examine Shinji properly.

But when she was wheeled into the hospital, no mutations were present.

Already well-known as a 'cat lady' Ritsuko chose not to mention it, especially when the DNA test came back clean.

~~~

Misato could only wonder as Shinji's frown slowly turned to a smirk- had the down-turned gaze when the Commander arrived in the elevator been a ruse? She'd have to ask Ritsuko to do a psych test, in case she was dealing with a high-functioning sociopath. Or psychopath. Misato always got the two confused.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"My paycheck." Was all she replied, as smug as a cat.

~~~

"You mean she's going to live on her own?" Misato asked, glancing at the girl with concern.

"It's fine, Misato-san. I'm used to being on my own." She seemed unconcerned- but a little sad. Another manipulation? Misato was getting a little paranoid.

"That... might not be such a good idea." Misato hedged, "Look, Shinji, I'll get this worked out, okay? Why don't you go wait in the hall."

Manipulative or not, she wasn't letting a fourteen-year-old live on her own, especially one so important.

Fortunately, the housing director bought the excuse of the threat on the Commander, and she didn't have to pull rank on him.

~~~

"Cut the crap, Misato. We both know she didn't mean it like that, or she'd have thrown the fight."

"Uh, didn't she lose?"

"Well... that's..." Ritsuko's voice paused for a moment, "When... just before the camera cut... did you... **see** anything?"

"Uh, warnings flashing everywhere, enough blood for one-and-a-half Tarantino films, and my life flashing before my eyes?"

"Ugh, no, that's not... Never mind. I still know that's not the reason, or you'd let Section Two handle it."

"Dammit Rits. She's just... she's so shy and innocent, I couldn't leave her alone."

"...You know she's still, physically, a teen-aged male, right? I had her fill out a questionnaire and she's even still interested in women."

"Please, Rits, she has a hard time keeping her eyes off my tits when she thinks I'm not looking, it wasn't hard to figure out. What, you think I'm gonna put the moves on her? Replace you as my last 'lesbian' fling?"

"Of course not!" Ritsuko almost shouted, "Just... something's off about her, and I don't want you, _or_ her, getting hurt."

"...Did your questionnaire double as a psych eval? She acted all down when we met the Commander on the elevator, then she started smirking as soon as he was gone. It might just be my imagination, but it felt like she was... manipulating him. And me."

"What, you think she's a psychopath? The way she dived in to save Rei with no reason to believe she'd survive? Unless she's a higher being of some sort, or an Angel in disguise, there's no way she could've known the EVA would save her- and the DNA test came back normal, no Angelic contamination." Ritsuko snorted, "You don't have to be a psychopath to hate one person and do everything in your power to destroy them, Misato."

"That's... fair, I guess. Still, let's keep some bulletproof glass between her and the Commander, ne?"

"...It'll give Section Two something to do, I guess."


	2. Chains of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji gets to her new home.
> 
> Penpen is displeased with this.

"You don't cook, do you?" Shinji asks, staring balefully through the one hole in the wall of beer cans that is the refrigerator.

"No. Why?" Misato asks, popping the top and proceeding to chug. As one does.

"...We're going grocery shopping as soon as I get out of school tomorrow." Shinji commanded, closing the beer closet and sighing as Misato set the microwave. She waited, fidgeting, until the food found the table. They ate quickly, in silence- but she finally spoke when the instant food containers were empty. "Misato-san... what you're wearing... you know I haven't done any hormones or had surgery, right?"

"Rits told me, yeah. She also said you're still interested in women. Why, am I too sexy for you?" She popped another beer, luring Shinji's eyes back to her cleavage as she chugged it. "This is your home now, you know? You can take advantage of anything here." Misato leered at her.

"Um." Shinji turned red, sinking down in her chair.

"Jeez, you're so timid. Live a little!" Misato growled, sipping the last of the can. Shinji remained silent and subdued as she got up, gathering the food containers to throw away- and got an eyefull of the reason she was being so withdrawn. "Whoah." It was a pretty big reason.

"I'msorry!" And then she was gone. Misato chuckled a little at inspiring such a... large... reaction. Then finished putting the trash away.

"Don't forget to shower before bed!" She yelled, plopping back down at the table with another beer.

~~~

"What? No. I was invited." Misato's ears perked in curiosity, wondering who Shinji was talking to after her slink to the bathroom. She heard a gasp. "I've... I've never heard anyone so rude! Watch your mouth!"

The one-sided conversation ended on a 'hmph!' noise. And then Penpen came around the corner, looking annoyed, slamming his fridge shut.

"Dafuq?" Misato commented to herself, entirely bewildered.

~~~

The entire Command Bridge cringed as Unit 01 fell from where it had been thrown, the horrific but now bloodless wound clearly a killing blow. Only Gendo smirked behind his gloved hands.

Shock rang out through the room as the Evangelion landed on all fours, ferally crouched, head snapped up- and it _hissed_ at the angel, like an angry cat, the growl reverberating through the city.

"What on earth?" Misato whispered aloud, clearly heard throughout the room as the Eva's feral challenge ended, leaving the room silent except for the quiet wail of muted alarms.

"It's gone berserk!" Some smart cookie identified- right as Unit 01 _lunged_ , running low, hands curled into claws- and then **glowing** , sheathed in sharpened light.

"Is that- is that an AT Field?" Ritsuko gasped, "But- it's not supposed to do that!"

A flat plane of hexagonal light came into being in front of Sachiel- and then it was **gone** just as fast, ripped to shreds by the Evangelion's claws. It's face followed.

"I think it says: watch Me." Misato commented, giggling somewhat hysterically.

Sachiel didn't stand a chance- a cross-blast didn't even touch it, Unit 01 sliding smoothly around as it tried, ripping into the Angel from behind, ripping and tearing it to shreds, blue blood flying everywhere, it's arms in tatters, teetering on the remnants of its legs-

"Energy building! It's going to self-destruct!" Someone called in the moment before the Angel's core began to glow more brightly- before anyone could even think to cry out, the Evangelion shoved both clawed hands into Sachiel's chest and ripped the Core free, the Angel's body virtually disintegrating as it fell, no longer held together by the Angel's otherworldly energy. Then the Core's glow was shadowed.

"It's... Unit 01 is building an AT Field around the Core! It's going to contain- no, it's not containing the reaction! It's stopping it!"

"My god, what is it doing?" Ritsuko barely whispered to herself- this was far beyond what the Evangelion was designed to do. Far beyond what anything _could_ do, she had thought.

Unit 01's hands pushed, closer, the core-

"Is it... shrinking?" Misato asked, "It's smaller."

The Core was getting smaller- no stress cracks, no bulging, no sign it was being squashed, as Unit 01's hands drew closer and closer together. And then the Evangelion fell over, one of its legs simply going out from under it- the Core grew again, just a little.

"Is the Angel fighting back? Is it taking over the Eva!?" Someone screamed hysterically. Maya- bless her little heart- Maya's fingers went to her keyboard immediately, keeping her cool.

"No." Maya Ibuki said, "No signs of Angelic contamination- the Angel is contained, but something is fighting the Eva for control!"

"The- the pilot?" Misato said, faintly, to herself, wondering what the waif of a girl was trying to do- or was it the Eva that was trying to do it and she was trying to stop it? Misato wished she knew what was going on.

The Evangelion indeed seemed to be fighting itself, flopping about (it would've looked somewhat silly, if it weren't destroying several city blocks in the process,) legs and arms twitching wildly as it struggled to hold the Angel in, head bashing it hands and slamming itself into the ground- but slowly, ever so slowly, its hands closed. Finally, when the Core was a quarter of its normal size, it passed a threshold- and Unit 01's hands clasped together, the Core, an S2 Organ of unlimited power simply... vanished. And the Eva stopped.

"Connection back online! The pilot is alive! I repeat, the pilot is alive and unconscious!" There was a moment of confused muttering, as people checked their stations, ensuring the Eva was working and the pilot was, indeed, alive. Once the shock had worn off though, there rose a great cheer. Misato and Ritsuko refrained- the former because she was still too relieved, shaking with adrenaline, the latter because her brain was tying itself in knots trying to figure out what happened.

Gendo? Gendo was no longer smirking.

~~~

Shinji rolled over in bed, the memories finally unfuzzing, remembering the rage she had drawn on to defeat the Angel- to contain and save the beast that knew no better, so it could be granted the Fruit of Knowledge... and crying. She'd been told what she would find inside the monster, but her heart had still held hope, until now. She wasn't alone. She was never alone- that was the promise. But she was more alone than she had known yesterday, and she wept for the loss of a bond that never existed. (1)

~~~

"So," Misato opened, driving Shinji to school the next morning, looking way too cute in her school uniform and luxurious hair, "Are we going to have to argue over the restroom situation, or?"

"Oh no. I'm fine with using the boys, since it's what I've got. I do wish they'd update with closed-stall unisex restrooms everywhere, but budgeting, I guess."

"That's... huh, I guess you're right." Misato muses, "Still, aren't you worried about guys perving on you?"

"Not really. I don't mind a few, uh, honest compliments." Shinji blushes slightly, tucking her head down, "But if they get too pushy, I'll just tell them I'm a Cellist."

"...What's that got to do with anything?" Misato finally asked, looking at him curiously and almost swerving into a milk truck. Nobody on the road noticed, most of the city already knowing to get out of the way when you saw that car coming.

"Cellists have very strong hands." Shinji... failed to explain. Then she pulled a pair of walnuts out of her pocket, just showing them to Misato.

"...That's kinda hot." She admitted, making the younger girl blush again. "And if you can really crush those barehanded, that should do the trick.

"I, uh, might need a little iodine for the cuts, but yes, I can do it."

"Mmm. Kinda want to feel those hands now, Shin-chan." Misato teases, grinning at her as she blushes harder.

~~~

(1) This has two ways you could see it. I know which it is, but I'm just going to let you wonder until it comes up.


	3. Starting Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touji is a jerk.
> 
> Jerk, Touji Jerk.
> 
> Touji makes a bet.
> 
> Lose, Touji lose.

Hikari was... a little worried, following the new girl down the hall to an unused classroom. She seemed very timid, but she did apparently pilot that giant robot, so...

"Um." She started, tugging at her tie, "Do you remember how the teacher introduced me?"

"Yeah. He called you a he- I'm very sorry for that, by the way, his eyesight isn't the best-"

"No. He's not, uh, technically wrong." Shinji blushed a little and Hikari's train of thought tumbled over itself as she tried to reconcile 'cute girl' with 'not technically wrong.'

"Uh..." She came up with.

"I'm still planning to use the boy's restroom, don't worry, I just thought I should tell you, so you can help with any... problems due to my status."

"Oh. Oh!" Hikari smiled, "That's very considerate of you, Shinji." She frowned, "But won't the boys...?"

"It's nice to hear people are concerned about me, but really, I can handle myself." Shinji smiled and pulled out her walnuts, explaining again.

"...That's kinda hot."

Shinji didn't blush any less for a cute girl in his own age group, though this one backpedaled instead of teasing harder.

~~~

"What the heck are they giggling about?" Kensuke wondered, "Walnuts?"

"Hmph." Touji grumped, "Oh yeah, the new girl. So special. So special she crushes half the city and nobody freaking cares."

"Man, chill out. It's not like that Angel would have stopped if she hadn't been there, y'know?"

"That doesn't excuse being so freaking lame! If I got in a fight with an alien I wouldn't step on that many buildings!"

"I'm sure." Kensuke replied skeptically, "And I'm sure they would politely do the same. You don't even know which one caused the collapse."

"Shut up." Touji grumbled, "I wish it was a guy so I could just go punch him."

"No way a girl that cute can be a guy in drag, so you're out of luck."

~~~

"Holy shit Touji you gotta see this!"

"Dude, why were you filming in the bathroom?"

"Look! Shinji came in the bathroom! The boy's bathroom!"

"...I know that's suspicious but that doesn't excuse you perving on- HOLY SHIT!"

"Yeah, I know, right? I asked Hikari about it and she just told me not to tease him or perv. Then she grinned and said something about him showing us his walnuts."

"What a fuckin' freak! I'm gonna show him a piece of my mind!"

~~~

Shinji squeaked when she was lifted up by the dress, twisted in the air and- the flying fist faltered, its owner's eyes going wide as he squeaked in turn.

"Um, sorry? What did you want?" She squeezed a little for emphasis.

"You wouldn't!" He said, his voice still somewhat high-pitched, "You can't!"

Shinji took her free hand and pulled out a walnut, holding it up for her assaulter and his nerd friend to clearly see.

*CRACK!*

She wiped the crushed bits off on her skirt, letting it all fall to the ground. Touji put her down, face white, and she let go of his nuts.

"Huh. Guess you gotta watch out for Monkey Steals the Peach, huh?" Kensuke said from the side, a little pale himself, "Sorry about this, he's just really ticked at you for injuring his sister."

"And bein' a freak." Touji flinched away when Shinji glared at him- and sweated when it turned into a smile.

"Is she okay?" Shinji asked after the jock was sufficiently worried, "I didn't want to hurt anyone, but at that size it's hard not to destroy things."

"She might never walk again 'cause of you." Some of Touji's angry flush came back- but it slid off her serene, slightly worried expression without effect.

"I'm so sorry." Shinji sounded sincere, but- also unconcerned? "May I apologize to her in person?"

~~~

Touji frowned to himself, feeling- as was admittedly pretty common for him- like a heel. He'd talked Shinji's guardian (hubba hubba!) into letting him come to the hospital to visit Sakura. Only Shinji had asked the doctors if she- HE could visit all the patients injured in the attack.

And he had. One by one. Apologizing to them, or, in some cases, their families while they lie there comatose. Most didn't blame him, knowing or believing it was the Angel's doing... but a few did. At least one had even been injured long before he'd ever gotten into the robot, and their arguments... sounded a lot like Touji's.

"I'm... sorry for blaming you." Touji finally said as they made their way down the corridor back to the entrance, stopping in the hallway. Shinji stopped right next to him, turning to give him a bright smile. "You did the best you could, and I... I just yelled at you. And called you a freak. So, I'm... sorry."

"What would you give?" Shinji asked, still smiling at him, her eyes mysterious, "If it meant your sister could walk again? What would you give up to fix everyone in the hospital?"

"Anything." Touji said, sighing, "Everything."

"You'd give your possessions? Your life?" She pressed up against him and he stood firm, frowning and trying to remember _she is a man!_ She whispered the last in his ear, "Your manhood?"

"Hmph. If it would make a difference, yes."

"Follow me." She took his hand, pulling him- into a supply closet.

"Whoah hey, we're not going to do some crazy ritual where you cut my dick off, are we?"

"No." Shinji laughed- goddamnit this girl- BOY BOY! And he was not cute! "Just relax- you don't have to do anything. If it helps, imagine it's Misato down here."

"Down wh- WH-!" She tightly gripped his balls again, cutting off his attempt to shout- easy, as she'd just pulled his track pants down. And his boxers.

"Shhhhhh~!" She shushed him, gently juggling his nuts in the darkened supply closet, "If someone interrupts us, they'll blame you, remember?"

"Like hell they- ugh!" His attempt to refute her point was cut off by a slick tongue licking up his half-hard cock. Troublingly, he remembered that the girl on her knees had one at least half-again his size, according to Kensuke's video camera- goddamit penis why is that making you harder!

She didn't say anything else, lapping and licking at him, running her slick tongue over every little inch of his dick. She played with his balls, licked and sucked them too, worshiping his meat- and meeting his eyes the whole time. He tried to close them, tried to imagine a long head of purple down there, but... he couldn't. He was caught, mesmerized, even as she took the head of his throbbing shaft between her lips, and slooooowly slid down, taking every last inch, pulling the head into her throat...

"Fuck!" He whisper-shouted, "Shinji!" His fingers buried themselves in her brunette mane, his hips thrusting, fucking her throat with short, rough jabs as he shot off. She mumbled with delight as she sucked down his load, draining him with rough sucks, tugging and rubbing his balls, getting every last drop into her mouth... and then Touji's eyes crossed as two strong, slippery, delicate fingers slipped right up his ass and pressed on something sensitive. He could only let go of a squeaky inhale as his cock started over, firing more and more cum into her hungry mouth, milked, drained, sucked right out of his body. His eyes rolled back as everything went white...

And he never considered that that wasn't just the orgasm.

~~~

By the time the next day rolled around, Touji had, as teenagers are wont to do, forgotten the embarrassing events of the previous day. He really didn't want to remember Shinji walking out of the closet like the cat that got his cream, nor the janitor finding him still in there pantsless.

So when he got the call from the hospital (in the middle of class- let Horaki glare at him all she wanted) he was ecstatic. Sakura was going to walk again! In weeks! Okay, so there was still some recovery time and effort, but hey! It was a miracle! The rest of the residents of the hospital were going to get better too!

Then he looked across the room and there he- she- it was. Licking her lips and giving him a bright, cheerful, terrifying smile.

Touji paled, wondering who he'd gotten mixed up with. But he wouldn't regret it- not for a second.

~~~

Rei advanced, the slightest hitch to her eyes indicating anger as she reached for the Commander's destroyed glasses, held gently in his son's grip. With a complex step, his legs tangled in hers, sending them to the floor, him on top, one hand pressed to her bare breast.

He squeezed, and she forced her breath not to hitch- that had felt...

"You orchestrated that." She said, the chain of events obvious, "Why?"

Shinji didn't answer, just smiled at her- and took another squeeze, his leg pushing forward and- Rei couldn't stop it this time, she gasped as a bolt of pleasure filled her body.

When she recovered, he had taken his feet, smiling at her.

"Because, I am my father's child." He told her, setting the glasses- as pristinely broken as ever- back onto her nightstand. She stared at them, then at the retreating anomaly, in what she could only describe as befuddlement. "The only difference is that I intend to give them a choice."

He left her confused and entirely too aware of her body. (2)

~~~

(2) You should remember this later on. Trust me.

~~~

In the sea of ORANGE, something twitched. And then more, and more, opening their eyes for the first time. They grasped each-other, holding tightly onto their bodies, rubbing and squeezing and sucking and _fucking_ as they changed, and changed more, as much inside as out.

The ORANGE was half-filled with white, their new minds not far different, when the voice spoke. When the voice _sang_. Their infantile, unlearned minds did not know words, not yet. But they didn't need to- the song spoke to their hearts, gently inviting itself into their souls, leaving its mark but never taking of it.

_It is not time._ It sang, _The time will come. Until then, sleep, dream, and learn._

Their eyes closed... and then opened, to a world of infinite possibility and knowledge beyond measure. They learned, and learned, and learned more- even while, with every moment, they studied pleasure.

And the voice was pleased.

~~~

"Hello, you must be new! Someone didn't bother to tell me you were coming, so I apologize for not letting you introduce yourself properly. I'm the Class Representative, Hikari Horaki." She bowed politely to the new girl, who was, for some reason, turning redder and redder every moment she talked- not a good sign, "You look pretty athletic- do you play a sport? We have a few clubs, if you're interested!"

Kensuke was snickering for some reason, and Shinji, over by the window, was leaking air like he was about to burst.

"Um, the seat you used belongs to someone else, though he's not here today- would you prefer a front or back seat? Maybe a window? I'm not sure I'll be able to get you one you want, but-"

"It's me!" She finally blurted, "It's me, Horaki! Just, just stop!"

Hikari tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. She glanced at Touji's desk, then up at the tall, athletic new... girl...

"What." She stated, frowning at him.

"I, uh, lost a bet with Shinji. I was kind of a jerk before, so..." The girl- Touji- shrugged, looking uncomfortable, blushing cutely-

Everyone stared when Hikari slapped herself in the face. Hard. (3)

~~~

(3) Clarification: Hikari has just discovered her fetish.

~~~

"So, how's she doing?"

"Pretty good, actually." Misato pressed the phone up against her ear so she could open the fridge and grab another beer- and putting another pack in, since Shinji had taken over the kitchen and insisted on having fridge space for actual food, "She's really good at cooking and cleaning and- she'll make a good housewife someday."

"...Misato, you aren't treating her like a live-in maid, are you?"

"Nooooo."

"MISATO!"

"No, really Rits! She's just so much neater than I am! She, uh, she makes me take out the trash and do the dishes! What are you laughing about!? It's not funny!"

"I should've guess you'd end up being the man in the relationship!" Ritusko continued to cackle over the phone.

"Did your boyfriend get fucking ED or something?" Misato growled, plopping down at the table with her personal Elixir of Immortality.

The line was silent for a minute. Then two.

"Rits, are you trying to kill me with your mind again?"

"...Yes."

"How's that going for you?"

"...Results inconclusive. I'm not sure whether I'm murdering your brain cells or it's just the beer."

"HAH!" Misato barked a laugh, ignoring Ritsuko's annoyed grumbled about her eardrums, "I'm not even mad! So, your mysterious boyfriend can't get it up anymore? That's rough, Rits. Sorry for teasing you about it."

"...You didn't know, it's fine, Misato. Anything else to report?"

"Well, I'm sitting at the table naked right now because Shinji convinced me to try the nudist lifestyle."

"What!?"

"No, really. My apartment is now a clothing-optional zone. And let me tell you, it's fantastic!"

"I am not hearing this."

"But seriously, Shinji's a perfect lady- doesn't even get a boner unless I'm trying, and doesn't act weird when it happens. It's nice." Misato took a moment to chug her beer while Ritsuko thought.

"Has she made any friends?" Ritsuko asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. Two dorky boys and the class rep, actually. One of the boys apparently did something dumb so now he's dressing like a girl too, something about a bet. The class rep, who's a girl, is so turned on when they're putting makeup on him I keep thinking she's going to spontaneously combust or something, and they're both eyeing the other boy."

"That's... odd, but acceptable, I suppose." Ritsuko mused, "Anything else?"

"Hm. Nope, can't think of anything." Misato paused for a moment- then went for the kill, her move in the dance of their long-held friendship, "But seriously Rits, if you get too hard up you know you can always come over, right? I've still got my old strap-on, bring your tail-plug and the ears and we'll put 'em on Shinji- she can have your pussy and I'll ream your ass, work you over good."

Instead of a yell or the line going 'click' Misato could only hear heavy breathing. She frowned, her brows furrowing, and kept going.

"Then I can hand the strap-on off and Shinji can swap accessories with you- she's got a couple of dildos and a plug, you know?- and you can ream her until she sprays while she eats me out, how's that sound, Rits?"

"Uggh!" There was a grunt, and then the line went dead. Misato stared at the phone for a moment, fanning herself a little- that fantasy got her hot too, but Ritsuko seemed to have a real problem. They couldn't include Shinji, of course, but maybe she should show up at Rits' place with the equipment in her bag anyway? It was a thought. Casual nudism or not, she was feeling a lot hornier lately, and the pickings were slim as far as bar-dates went.

It didn't help that her adorable charge seemed more tempting every day.


End file.
